I can't love you
by simplyflawless122
Summary: Phil just lost his job and got into a huge argument with his wife. April is a prostitute with trust issues. How will these two connect?


**Hola! Okay so I know most of my viewers are used to me writing Zevie but I wanted to try something new.. :) Hope you enjoy! I dont own anything**

* * *

Phil's POV

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I yell as I have just been fired from my job.

"Phil, honey calm down I'm sure you'll get another job soon." My wife Lita says supportively. Rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Dont touch me." I say calmly

"PHIL!" She yells.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell louder. I get up out of my seat and storm out of the house.

* * *

I was walking down the streets of Chicago, upset with what just went down. I can't believe I just yelled at Lita like that. She didnt deserve that.

I was in deep thought as I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said looking st the girl.

"Watch where your going!" she yells

I up at her and she is dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a half shirt. First thought. Prostitute.

She looks at me and says"Never mind your fine."

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Phil and I have to go." I say starting to walk away.

"WAIT! Come back!" She yells desprately.

I roll my eyes and walk back

"What?" I say slightly irritated.

She smiles a sexy smile and says

"I'm April but you can call me Mommy" She says seductively.

I roll my eyes at her

"Look you seem like a sweet, sweet girl but-"

"Shhh" She says putting her finger on my lip." Let me do all the talking."

She leans up to kiss me but I scoot back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell at her. "I just met you, are you stupid!?"

She gives me a hurt look, like she is about to cry.

* * *

April's POV

"I'm sorry.." I say with tears in my eyes." I guess I am stupid." I say starting to walk away

"WAIT!" I hear him say.

I smirk and turn around with a sad face.

"Im sorry. Why dont I go buy you a drink or something."

"Okay." I say faking my sad act.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

We are both drunk and laughing about non sense.

"Then I fell!" I say laughing really hard as I finish my story

"HAAAHAA" Phil says almost falling out of his seat.

"Hey I'm feeling tired can you drive my home?" I ask fake yawning.

'Sure just let me get my keys." He says turning around looking in his jean pocket while I slip a powder in his drink.

"Found em!" Let's go!" he says getting up.

"HOLD UP! Aren't you gonna finish your drink? We can't waste money like that." I say while laughing with a devious smile.

"Right!" He says gulping it down.

I smirk secretly and get up "okay lets go." I say walking out.

* * *

We are on the road it's about 3:00 in the morning.

"I have to pee." I say

"Well we won't be in the city for a while soo..." He says and I cut him off

" Well there is a hotel about a block from here. We can stop there." I say

"Okay. To the hotel we go." He says laughing still a little drunk.

We get to the hotel and we walk in. Phil wonders off to some statue by the door.

I walk up to the lady at the front desk.

"Can I get a room." I say quietly so Phil doesn't hear me

" Sure. Just fill out these forms and i'll get you your key." The lady says.

"Thanks!" I say.

I fill out the forms and go back to the lady

"Okay. Your in room 224 and there you go. Have a nice stay." The lady says with a sweet smile.

"Oh trust me honey, I will." I say with a smirk.

I walk over to Phil

"C'mon Phil, they said if I wanna use the restroom I have to check out a room." I lied

"Okay." He says following my upstairs.

* * *

Phil's POV

_In the room_

I sit on the bed feeling a bit woozy. Maybe It was just the drink. I thought. No more drinks for me

April has been in the bathroom for a while now and I'm starting to worry.

"APRIL, ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?" I yall asking her.

She walks out of the bathroom naked

"Yeah Im fine." She says with a slick, seductive smile.

"That's hot." Is all I can get out as I am drooling over her body.

She smiles and walks over to me and starts kissing me..

* * *

**Well what did you think? Comment and subscribe! Love ya 3**

**-Flawless!**


End file.
